Question: A red pair of gloves costs $$2$, and a popular gold jacket costs $2$ times as much. How much does the gold jacket cost?
Explanation: The cost of the gold jacket is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of gloves, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $2$ $2 \times $2 = $4$ The gold jacket costs $$4$.